The Forgotten Swan
by EmpressLiz95
Summary: This is the story of Swan Lake as told by the mysterious Odile, daughter of Von Rothbart, who is only ever seen while impersonating Princess Odette. Read her words and see what the often forgotten black swan has to say.


The Forgotten Swan

How did this happen? How did everything go so wrong? The sound of battle is distant in my ear as I gently hold the dying body in my arms, the body that had been my friend, my only companion. The one I betrayed just a short while ago and for what? Love? Acceptance? These are not meant for me, I know that now. If only I could go back. Back before all this. At least then I was somewhat content with my lot in life.

I lived with my father in a ruined castle by the lake of a distant forest. We got our supplies from a town about three day's journey on horseback, but other than that we were isolated. My father was perfectly happy with this, as it allowed him to practice his Dark Arts at his leisure, leaving me alone. I would usually amuse myself in Father's vast library, thinking I could impress him if I could learn The Craft. I knew that magic, especially dark magic, was dangerous if used incorrectly so I started with small things first, levitation, minor illusions and the like. It was slow progress but it kept me entertained for most of the day. That was my daily routine, get up, make breakfast, practice in the library, lunch, practice some more, then dinner and off to bed. Until one day, not long after I turned twelve, I learned of something interesting.

I managed to catch my father before he could go to his study, "Father, did you know there was a girl by the lake last night?"

Father looked at me as if I just stated the obvious, "Of course I know about her. I put her there."

My burgundy eyes widened in surprise, "Really? Why would you do that?"

"That is none of your concern," he said sharply, "Now stop asking these silly questions and let me be." With that he spun around and closed that door to his study with a resounding thud. The conversation was over.

My mind was too filled with questions to study that day. I kept gazing out the window, twirling an ebony lock between my fingers in thought. Who was that girl last night? Why did Father put her there? I don't see her now, so where is she? Will she be back tonight? And what is that swan doing in the lake? The usual aquatic birds were ducks and geese, not swans.

My thoughts came to a halt as I gazed down at the swan. I don't think I ever saw such a beautiful creature before. Its feathers were white as freshly fallen snow and it had a sort of grace and elegance that I would think a princess would have. I had a sudden urge to go down and take a closer look so I left the library, stopped by the kitchen to grab a loaf of bread, and went down to the lake.

I don't normally go outside, so the bright sunlight nearly blinded me for a moment before my eyes adjusted. Surveying the lake I finally spotted the swan not too far away from the shore. I moved towards it slowly, not wanting to startle it, but it still saw me coming. I thought it would fly away then but it just sat there on the surface of the lake and stared at me. I continued walking to it and it continued to stare. Eventually I reached the edge of the lake and knelt down to offer it the bread I brought with me.

The swan glided to me warily, its startling blue eyes shifting between me and the piece of bread I held out. When it reached the shore I thought it would waddle like a duck but it walked like a normal person would which I found a little odd. It gave me one more look before taking the bread delicately in its beak and ate it. I offered it more bread which it took just as daintily as the last bite. With the bread finished it sat down in front of me and started staring again. I felt a little unnerved, it was the sort of stare Father sometimes gave when he was trying to decide if something was a threat or not.

"Are you cursed as well?" the feminine voice startled me so much I fell backwards.

"Who said that?" I asked, looking around for the source.

There was a soft chuckle the voice said, "Look in front of you."

'How strange', I thought, 'the only thing in front of me is….' I looked at the swan still sitting but now with an amused look on its face. "Was that you?" uncertain if I would receive an answer.

"Yes" The swan said, "Forgive me for startling you. I was only curious as to why you are here. You are the only other person I have seen. Well, besides Von Rothbart that is."

"Von Rothbart? That's my father's name." I knew it was a mistake as soon as I said it.

The swan jumped up and flapped her wings in alarm. "That evil sorcerer is your father? He is the one who cursed me."

I was used to my father being called an "evil sorcerer" but I had never met someone who had the bad luck of crossing him. "Why did he curse you? And how?"

The swan seemed to calm down somewhat but her feathers still looked a bit ruffled. "I suppose I should not judge you for what your father does. You cannot choose your family after all. My name is Princess Odette. Von Rothbart came to my father's court asking for my hand in marriage."

"Marriage?" I didn't mean to interrupt her but the very idea that father would be interested in anyone that way was strange to me.

Luckily she didn't seem bothered by my interruption. "Yes, marriage. My father, of course, refused him, knowing full well that he was a practitioner of the Dark Arts who only wanted to marry me for the throne. Von Rothbart became furious and said that if he could not have me then no one could. He used his magic to curse me so that, by day, I am a swan. By night, however, when the moon touches my feathers on this very lake, I can turn back into a girl."

I was still pondering over the idea of my father getting married for any reason, "Just how old are you anyway?"

"I am almost thirteen"

"'Almost thirteen?'" I looked at her as if she had grown an extra head, "That's the same age as me. Isn't Father a little old to even consider marrying a twelve year old?"

"It is not so uncommon for a young girl to marry an older man."

It was true. The few times I've gone to town for supplies I heard a lot of gossip about young teenage girls getting married to 30 or 40 year old men. "It still seems strange to me," I stood and brushed the dirt off my grey skirt, "but that might be because he's my father and I just can't picture him marrying anyone much less a girl my age."

Odette nodded her head in sympathy, "I suppose it would be a little uncomfortable to have a step-mother who is the same age as you."

I walked over to a nearby rock to sit down since it looked like Odette was straining her head a bit to look up at me. It was big enough for the two of us so she settled herself next to me before saying hesitantly, "I am not sure if I should be asking this but what was your mother like?"

My eyes turned downcast, "I don't know," I started fiddling with a lock of my hair as I spoke, "The one time I asked Father about her he said I shouldn't be concerned with that sort of thing and I never asked again. I assume she's dead." I turned back to the swan, "What about your mother? What's she like?"

Odette looked at me with sad eyes, "I am sorry to hear that. My mother is a very kind and beautiful woman. She takes her duties as queen seriously and would never turn down someone in need." Her head turned downward and her long neck seemed hunched, "I am sure she is dreadfully worried about me. Although I am afraid if I cannot find some way to break this curse, I may never return home to ease her concerns."

A thought occurred to me, "I could help. Father has a big library and I've been reading them and practicing the Craft."

Odette lifted her beak to me and gave me a hesitant look, "I do not believe practicing the Dark Arts is the most beneficial idea."

"It's not so bad, I can only do minor things right now and I'm careful not to use spells I can't handle. But I can look through the library and see what I can find about the curse."

The princess still looked doubtful but said, "I suppose if you wish to offer your help, I will not think to refuse it."

"Good," I nodded my head in determination, "I'll go look now and meet you later tonight." I was already heading back to the castle.

"Please wait a moment," Odette flew over my head and landed in front of me, "You never said what your name is."

I blinked my eyes in confusion for a second or two, "Sorry, I was so caught up in the conversation I forgot. My name's Odile."

For the rest of the day and some of the evening I searched the library top to bottom, looking for anything that can tell me about curses and how to break them. Normally, when I read in the library I read them in the order they are on the shelf. Just then, I was skimming through the titles so I came across shelves I hadn't read from yet. I was just about to give up and go to tell Odette that I couldn't find anything when I noticed something I hadn't seen before. In a corner of a shelf I found what looked like a pile of papers stitched together. I took them down and saw that they were notes written in Father's hand. I skimmed through them and found exactly what I was looking for.

I rushed down to the lake, notes in hand, to tell Odette what I found. When I got near the lake I stopped and hid behind a tree. I saw a girl about my age talking to Father. She was very pretty. Her long blonde hair was messy but it was still the loveliest hair I had ever seen. Her pale skin practically glowed in the moonlight and her underdeveloped body was sure to grow into a beautiful young woman. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I knew a spell that would temporarily heighten one's senses so I muttered the incantation and listened.

"- Told you once and I will tell you a thousand times more, my answer will remain the same." The voice of Odette reached my ears.

"Won't you reconsider?" Father asked, "I could give you anything your pretty little heart desires."

"All I desire is for my freedom to be returned to me and for you to disappear." Her voice was filled with venom I didn't know she had.

"Such spark for one so young and here I thought you would be a nice companion for my daughter, Odile."

I saw Odette stiffen at my name, "You have a daughter? I did not think you would be the 'family man' sort."

'Why would she say that?' I wondered, 'She knows about me, she talked to me just this morning.'

"Oh, yes. She is about your age although not nearly as lovely as you, quite a useless thing actually. I'm sure you could teach her a thing or two."

The comment stung, but I was used to things like that. I had never shown Father that I could do the Craft so of course he would think I was useless. I wanted to wait until I was into the more advanced magic before I tried to impress him.

"Well, I certainly hope she is more pleasant than the likes of you. Now, I would very much appreciate it if you would remove yourself from my presence." Her tone clearly stated the she was done speaking with him.

"Very well then, until next time, my dear." He gave a mocking bow and with a swish of his cloak he transformed into a crow and flew off to the castle. He always did enjoy showing off.

Once I was sure he wasn't coming back, I ended the spell and rushed towards Odette. "Odette," I called to her.

She turned to me and her face seemed to brighten. "Odile, I am glad to see you again." Then, to my confusion, she giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"I am sorry, but a thought occurred to me. You were much taller when I saw you this morning."

She started giggling again and I joined her. "Well, you were a lot shorter when we last saw each other."

"Too true, too true." When our giggling finally subsided I asked the question that was nagging at me.

"I was wondering, why did you tell my father you didn't know me?"

"Well," she seemed a bit troubled, "I was not sure if you would be punished for associating with me so I told him… a little white lie."

I was shocked by her concern for me. We had only known each other for a few hours and she already felt the need to protect me.

I shook myself from my thoughts, "I think I found something in Father's library." I showed her the notes I came across. "I haven't looked at them yet but I'm sure we'll find out something."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Odette sat down on a bench sized rock and motioned for me to join her. "Let us see what you have found."

I sat down next to her and we skimmed through the notes hoping to find something that would help poor Odette. Finally we spotted something promising, a curse that would turn a person into the creature they most resemble.

"At least the creature I resemble is something pleasant." Odette chimed in.

We both giggled for a while before continuing our research. According to the notes, there were only two ways to break the spell, the first being if the caster himself (or herself) removed the spell. We both knew that wouldn't be happening anytime soon so we moved on to the second way. If someone of pure heart expressed their everlasting love and remained faithful to that love, the spell would be broken.

"Well," Odette sighed, "I suppose I will be cursed for quite a long time. Even if there is such a man out there somewhere, he will have some trouble finding me in a place like this."

"Don't give up," I patted her back in a way I had seen people do when comforting someone.

"You're a princess and everyone knows that princesses always get their happy ending."

She smiled at me but I knew what she was thinking. Such things only happen in stories. "Thank you, you are a very kind person."

I could feel the blush on my face as I looked away shyly, "Not really, I've just never talked to anyone my age before and I thought," I hesitated for a moment before pressing on, "Maybe we could be friends?"

She cocked her head at me in confusion and said, "Strange, and here I was thinking we already were."

She gave me that beautiful smile I always picture a princess like her would have and I gave a sheepish grin back. That was the beginning of a friendship I thought would last forever. How naive I turned out to be.

The days turned into months and months into years. I still studied magic every day but I began spending my nights with Odette. The princess seemed to become more and more beautiful each night. Her smooth skin never developed a tan, but then, she was only human at night so that only made sense. Her long hair was like wheat just before the harvest and her eyes appeared to become a deeper blue than I have ever seen before. I learned to cut hair fairly well so her golden locks never became too long to handle, we both decided it looked best about mid back so that was where we kept it. Her body became well developed with voluptuous breast that were not overly big but certainly noticeable.

As for me, I never saw myself as anything but plain. I spent my days inside the library so my skin was just as pale as Odette but it never glowed like hers. My eyes were still the same burgundy color but Odette seemed to think they looked red in the right light. My body wasn't nearly as developed as hers, my breasts remained small and I my arms and legs were a little gangly. The only feature I liked about myself was my wavy, black hair. Odette was always saying how it was smooth and glossy, like raven feathers and she would insist on putting it up in different styles or just brushing it with the combs I would bring her. She wanted me to keep it long and I wanted it kept out of the way so it wouldn't interfere with my studies so we compromised and I kept it just past my shoulder line.

My study in the Craft remained slow but steady. I had begun the more advanced magic by the time I was fourteen. My illusions became more convincing as I could create not only sight and sound but touch and smell as well. I also found quite a few spells that I read through curiously but would never dare try, even if I was advanced enough. I had also learned the art of transformation. This was one of the most difficult magic I had learned by then but after almost a year I could transform myself into almost anything I desired. Once that was mastered, I spent a few weeks with Odette during the day, turned myself into a black swan and had her teach me how to fly. She had to figure it out by herself since I certainly didn't know how and she had whole days to amuse herself. It was tiring and a little frustrating but Odette was a patient teacher and explained things in a way I could easily understand. Once I got the hang of that I would spend a few hours of the day flying with my friend, although I was sure not to neglect my studies. It was not long after we turned sixteen than things began to change.

Father had told me to go to the market for more supplies. We had a portal that could take me and Ginger, the pack mule, a few miles outside of town so I could go to town, get the supplies and return home by evening. My day at the market was uneventful, my haggling skills were rather good so I got the supplies at a good price and no one bothered me the whole time. The only note worthy news I heard was that the kingdom's prince, Siegfried, was off on another hunting trip to the displeasure of his mother, who wanted him to marry so that the throne would be secured when she died. I shook my head at the news, no matter how many times Odette explained it to me, the intricacies of politics and royalty flew right over my head.

The sun was setting by the time I had all the supplies loaded on Ginger and was heading for the hidden portal. I was worried about Odette so I hurried home. Father would go to the lake every night to ask her for her hand in marriage and every night she would refuse. Lately he was being more and more insistent as the nights passed, once he even slapped her for her insolence. I wasn't sure if he knew about my friendship with Odette or if he just didn't care, either way he never mentioned it.

Once home I put Ginger into her stall, gave her a good rub down, and fed her before taking the supplies inside. I put the food and herbs where they belonged and put Fathers "special supplies" by his study, he always insisted he put those away himself since he wanted to make sure they were put away properly. It was well after nightfall when I finished so I rushed down to the lake so I could make sure Odette was okay. When I got to the lake I saw something that made me stop. I wanted a better look so I transformed myself into a raven and flew in closer.

There was a young man a few years older than me and Odette. He was much taller than either of us, a full head above Odette. His dark brown hair settled just above his shoulders and his tan skin had seen plenty of sunlight. He was dressed like the hunters I had seen at the market, leather jerkin and trousers that were dyed in a dark green that could easily blend in the forest. His high boots went up to his knees and thick gloves adorned his big hands. I couldn't get a good look at his face then but later I would see that his face held kindness and warmth and his mahogany eyes were filled with merriment.

"Would you like to dance?" I heard him ask in a rough voice that was still pleasant to the ears.

Odette looked a bit bashful, "It has been a while since I last danced and I am not sure if I would be very good." She taught me how to ballroom dance some time ago but I'm still not sure how long ago that was.

"It's quite alright. Just follow my lead and I'm sure you'll do fine."

He held out his hand to her and waited for her response. Odette still looked unsure so I decided to give her a little nudge. I muttered a spell that would make music come out of the flowers; it was a spell Odette always liked for me to use when we danced together. When that music started she looked around, knowing I was responsible for the event. The man also looked around but neither saw me.

The man laughed and said, "Well, it seems like the forest is feeling a bit romantic tonight. So, how about that dance?"

Odette still looked a bit befuddled but nodded and took his hand. They went slowly at first as Odette tried to remember how the moves went, but then she grew more confident and the dance began to flow more easily. They danced so well with each other; they looked like they were meant to fit together. As I watched them, I couldn't help but wonder how it would look if I was in Odette's place. Would he hold me the same way he held her? Would we fit just as well together? Would I be as lovely and graceful as her?

My thoughts and the dance were interrupted by a familiar voice calling out in a falsely sweet voice, "Odette? Where are you my dear?"

"Oh no," Odette exclaimed as I ended the music, "You must go, if he finds you here he will certainly kill you."

They moved a little farther in the trees when the man said, "Wait a moment, tell me how to break your curse first."

Odette seemed hesitant but Father's voice once again called out to her so she went into a rushed explanation, "You must express your love to me and remain faithful to that love."

"Is that all? Then come to the castle on the night of the third day from now, it is less than a day's journey east. I will express my love to you before my mother and all who will be at the ball."

"Very well, now you must go." Odette practically shoved him away before going back to the lake's edge where Father was waiting.

"Ah, there you are." Father turned to her, "I was beginning to wonder if you finally flew away from me."

"Unfortunately, I must stay here to retain my human form by night. I was merely avoiding you as usual." Odette took her usual defiant attitude.

"I feel so hurt that you keep refusing the only one who can break this tragic cures bestowed upon you."

"Do not feel so hurt as you are the one who put this curse on me in the first place."

Father let out a loud cackle that chilled the spine, "I see neither your tongue nor your wit has dulled, my dear, they are as sharp as ever."

"I would think you would be used to it by now, Von Rothbart."

"This is true, I have grown quite used to it, I was merely commenting. Now I have a different question than usual to ask."

Odette couldn't help but cock her head in curiosity, "And what would that be?"

"A strange phenomenon happened as I was looking for you. It sounded like I was hearing music, then voices whispering to each other."

Odette looked unfazed but I could see her shoulders stiffen slightly, "So, have you grown senile in your old age?"

Father cackled again, this time it made even me shiver, "I don't think so. 'Come to the castle in three days and I'll express my love to you.' How romantic is that?"

My feathers ruffled and I'm sure Odette's would as well if she had them at the moment.

"Well, you see," Father continued, "There are a few things wrong with that little plan of yours. For one thing you have to get past me first and also, in case you didn't notice but three nights from now there will be no moon so you would not be able turn into a human. Even if you go as a swan do you think he will feel comfortable enough to confess his love to a bird in front of all the people there?" His cackle rang across the forest as Odette's face grew dim with loss of hope. When his laughter died down leered at her and said, "Forgive me but I must be going now I have some work to do."

With a swish of his cloak he turned into his usual crow form and flew back to the ruins. It was only after he was well out of sight that Odette allowed herself to fall to her knees and cry. I flew down and transformed back into my human form and held her while her bitter tears flowed.

"Odile," she looked at me with pleading eyes, "Please, is there anything you can do? Anything at all?"

I thought about it, I really did but, "I'm sorry, the only working portal I know of only goes to the town out west and I can't teleport to a place I've never been to. Even if we leave now to tell that man about this I'm sure Father will be watching us for that."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" she asked, "That man, Siegfried is his name, I am sure he is my only hope to get home and I really do care for him. He is kind, polite and he is so funny and he tells such wonderful stories. Tell me, Odile, what am I to do?"

"I don't know," I said sadly, "I honestly don't know."

I went back home in low spirits. I was sad for Odette, she had been waiting so long for a chance like this and it all seemed hopeless. Odette said he had spotted her flying around as he was out in a hunting trip. He chased her all the way to the lake and would have shot her if the moon hadn't come out just in time. She said they just talked for a bit after that, she told him about her curse among other things and he told her all about his kingdom and how his mother wanted to arrange a ball so he could find a wife and he wanted that wife to be Odette.

I wanted to help her, really, but flashes of me with the prince, kept playing in my head. I kept picturing myself dancing with him, laughing with him, even learning how to hunt with him. I wondered if I could ever have that kind of love, if a man would ever look at me and fall so helplessly in love with me that he would propose to me on the spot. I was so entranced by my daydreaming that I didn't notice Father until I bumped into him.

Father gave me a glare, "I keep telling you to stop your silly daydreaming and watch where you're going you bumbling fool."

I shrunk back at his harsh words, "I'm sorry Father, I try not to."

"Try harder then," he then gave me a calculating look, "I believe I will be needing your assistance for a little something."

"Really?" I perked up, always ready to please him, "What do you need me for?"

"I have a plan for that prince and you're going to help me."

"Um," trying to feign ignorance, "What prince would that be?" not looking him in the eye, I was always a terrible liar.

"Come now, Odile, did you honestly think I didn't know about your little friendship with a certain defiant princess?"

I bit my lip, "I'm sorry Father, I was just –"

"Lonely, I know," he interrupted, "That's why I perused her in the first place."

My eyes grew wide, "What?"

"I knew you were lonely but I'm always so busy with my studies that I never can seem to find time for you. I thought if I married Odette then you could truly be my little princess and I was sure you would be good friends with little Odette, you wouldn't even have to think of her as a step-mother. Unfortunately they were under the impression that I just wanted the kingdom to myself even when I told them my magic would surely bring them great wealth and prosperity."

His words wove deeper into my mind as he spoke and I foolishly believed every word he said, "I admit, I lost my temper a bit when I put that curse on little Odette but I saw it as a second chance. If I could convince her that I only had the best intentions for my daughter then everything would be well. She turned out to be a stubborn one, resisting me for almost four years now, even when I told her it was for your happiness she still refused me."

I found it hard to believe that Odette would refuse me happiness but I knew she could be rather prideful.

"So, what's your plan for the prince?" I dared to ask.

"I'll get him to fall in love with you of course."

I looked at him in shock, "You'll – what?"

"I'm going to give up on that stubborn princess and give you your very own prince."

I looked down at the stone floor, "But he loves Odette."

Father waved his hand dismissively, "He loves the idea of her." At my confused look he continued, "He sees this lovely enchanted princess, straight from a story book, of course he would be fascinated with her. He only knew her for a couple hours, how could he possibly say he truly loves her enough to spend the rest of his life with her?"

That made sense, people didn't just fall in love on sight in real life, that only happened in fairy tales.

"So how are you going to do this plan?"

"I will disguise you as Odette and myself as one of the servants so I can observe."

"Why would we need to do that?"

"Because only those invited may get in," Father said simply, "they won't let some strange girl and her father in the castle, that would be a breach in security. Besides, this Prince Siegfried fellow will surely be waiting to dance only with Odette so we need to play a little trick on him first. Once he sees what a nice girl you are I'm sure he will be quite happy to marry you instead."

I liked the idea but one thing stopped me from jumping at the chance for love. "What about Odette? What will happen to her?"

"She will be free from her curse," he spoke as if it were obvious, "I will no longer have need of her if this plan works out. I'm sure she won't be too disappointed; she only claims to love him because she thinks he can break her spell. She is a lovely princess who can get any man she desires, for you this could be your only chance."

He put a comforting hand on my shoulder, "I've heard many things about this Prince Siegfried, he loves all the people in his kingdom and is loved by them in return. I'm sure a man like that can find it in his heart to love even a plain girl like you."

I wasn't insulted, I knew it to be true. I was plain especially when compared to Odette. I believed she was beauty personified, I still do, with her kind and gentle nature, her grace and intelligence, even her stubbornness and pride was something to be admired.

"Now that we have an understanding," He started muttering what I recognized to be a transformation spell.

"Wait Father," he stopped and looked at me with annoyance at my interruption but before he could scold me I said, "I can do it, I've been practicing the Craft for a long time now. Please let me show you?"

He raised an eyebrow in disbelief but nodded his head in acknowledgement. I muttered the spell, keeping a picture of Odette firmly in my mind, determined to make sure I became an exact replica of her. I became slightly taller, my hair grew longer and turned blonde, and my body became more defined. My eyes turned from burgundy to sapphire and my skin, while still pale, gave off the sort of glow she always had. As a final touch, my grey dress turned into a black ball gown decorated with raven feathers and my normal slippers became matching black heels. When I was finished I looked at Father to see what his reaction would be. His calculating gaze studied me from head to toe before nodding in approval.

"Good, very good. It seems you're not so useless after all."

My face lit up at his compliment, "Thank you Father, I'm glad you're impressed."

"Yes yes, enough of that now. We have much to do if we want to be ready for that ball." He turned towards the library and I went to follow him, or tied to at least. When I made myself heels, I had forgotten that I never worn them before and didn't know how to walk in them. I ended up stumbling and barely stopping myself from falling flat on my face.

Father looked back at me in amusement, "Perhaps you should forgo the heels or at least make them a little shorter. I have neither the time nor the patience to teach you how to walk in them."

Feeling embarrassed I changed the heels into more simple flats and continued to follow Father to the library.

Over the course of the next three days Father taught me how to walk and talk like a princess. This wasn't too hard for me to learn considering I spent the last four years with Odette so all I had to do was get into the habit of acting the same way she would. She already taught me how to waltz as well so Father and I didn't need to spend too much time on that. During that time I was happy. I had never spent that much time with Father before and it made me feel like we were more like a family than ever. Because I was so busy with Father I never got the chance to speak with Odette. I wasn't sure what I would say to her anyway, part of me still felt bad about stealing way her prince but Father convinced me that it was all for the best and she would be fine with it so I buried that nagging part of me in the deep recesses of my mind.

As the sun was setting on the day of the ball Father opened up a portal to Prince Siegfried's castle, me disguised as Odette and he as a plain servant. The plan was that he would slip in first and I would wait a few minutes before going in myself. I was a little nervous but I steeled my nerves and waited until it was my time to go. I was wearing the same ball gown I showed Father but instead of heels I gave myself black dancing slippers. The gown almost reached the ground but even if the gown was shorter I figured they probably wouldn't be looking at my feet anyway. When I thought enough time had passed I put my shoulders back, held my head high and went to announce myself to the man at the door.

Upon hearing the name Odette, the little man looked down at the guest list then nodded his consent and bowed low to me, "You may enter," he opened the doors and loudly stomped his staff to the floor three times, "Introducing her majesty Princess Odette."

His voice boomed throughout the large room and I suddenly had all eyes on me. I wasn't used to having so much attention on me but I tried not to look nervous as I did my best to glide down the stairs in a way I thought Odette would.

The ballroom was even better than how I pictured it with the vast with large windows showing the clear moonless night. Tapestries along the wall depicting history, myths, and legends I couldn't begin to understand. There were so many people, all dressed in different colors, some I never knew existed. The floor was made of marble in earthy colors that twisted and blended together. The chandelier illuminated a ceiling portraying cherubs flying around lovers. An orchestra was playing sweet music near the staircase. The beauty of the place took my breath away.

Prince Siegfried saw me immediately and rushed to me when I reached the bottom of the stairs. "I am glad you could make it." He took my hand and kissed it tenderly, I couldn't stop the blush from my cheeks, "I was beginning to wonder if I would have to go get you myself."

It took me a moment to gather my thoughts, "Do not worry about me," Imitating Odette's speech, "I managed to sneak away without F- Von Rothbart noticing."

If Siegfried perceived my slip he didn't mention it. "Hold on just a moment." He went over to the maestro and spoke with him for a moment before coming back, "Shall we dance?"

The music changed and I recognized the song I played for Odette and Siegfried back at the lake. "I remembered the song the forest played for us. I mentioned it to the maestro and he said he knew the song I spoke of."

I couldn't help but think how romantic he was being as I took his hand in mine and we began to dance. I couldn't remember ever being this happy. He had eyes only for me and he held me like I was something precious. It was as if we were the only two people in the world and nothing else mattered. I would have been perfectly content if that moment had lasted forever. Unfortunately, all things must come to an end and that was no different.

When the music died down, Siegfried turned to survey the room, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to make an announcement."

The room fell silent and he continued, "As you all know, this ball was arranged by my mother in the hopes that I would one day give her the grandchildren she has been badgering me about."

The room filled with chuckling and giggling for a moment before going back to silence, all the while I had a nagging feeling that something wasn't right. "Well, she will be pleased to hear that I have now chosen my bride." The nagging feeling grew stronger and I thought I heard a commotion outside but no one seemed to notice so I ignored it. "I will now declare my everlasting love to this enchanting young woman, Odette."

I felt a chill up my spine as my father's laugh echoed throughout the room, "Oh how blissful ignorance is."

I heard Father murmur something and his disguise melted away. And so did mine. I looked down at my plain grey dress and shoddy shoes. I hesitantly brought my eyes to Siegfried and shrank back from the horrified look on his face, his eyes shifting from me to Father.

Trying but failing to suppress his chuckle, Father said, "Even I can't believe how easy this was. People can be so simple sometimes." He turned to me, "Tell me Odile, when you found the notes for the spell I cast on little Odette did you read the whole thing?"

My silence told him I didn't, after reading the part about how to break the curse I didn't think the rest was important.

Father snickered again, "If the man meant for Odette becomes unfaithful to his love," He made a gesture to a nearby window, "She will die."

My throat constricted as I spun around to face the window. A cold hand squeezed my heart when I recognized the swan struggling to fly away. How did she get here so quickly? My question was answered when I saw her disappear through the portal me and Father used. Siegfried let out a cry as he lashed out at Father who disappeared in a flash of light.

A confused murmur ran through the crowd but neither me nor Siegfried noticed. He ran out of the castle and I chased him down. I managed to catch up to him as he leapt on the nearest guard's horse.

"Wait, hold on," I shouted, grabbing onto the saddle.

"What do you want, witch?" he spat out.

I flinched at the venom in his voice but pressed on, "I didn't know this would kill Odette, I swear. I can show you a quicker way to her." I looked at him with pleading, guilt ridden eyes. "Please, let me help."

Siegfried hesitated a moment before nodding and held out his hand, "Very well, get on, quickly." I grabbed his hand and he pulled me onto the horse. "If this is a trick I will strike you down where you stand."

I didn't bother with a response; I deserved all his hate, "Go towards the woods. There's a portal there that leads to a ruined castle near the lake. I saw Odette go through it earlier."

I directed him to the portal and soon we were in the ruins I once called home. We rushed to the lake and found Father gloating over Odette as she struggled to stay on her feet. Siegfried immediately jumped off the horse, took a sword the guard left on the saddle, and charged at Father with a raging battle cry. I, however, only had eyes for Odette who had ceased her struggling and now lay still.

Now I'm cradling her limp body with tears running down my face. "I'm sorry, Odette," I managed to choke out, "I didn't know it would kill you. I thought he would let you go. I'm so sorry."

I don't expect her to forgive me; I know I don't deserve it. I just want her to know how much I regret everything I did tonight. I felt a feathery touch on my cheek and I looked into Odette's gentle eyes.

"It is alright," her weak voice sooths me, "I understand. You were lonely. You saw me with my prince and wanted one of your own, am I right?"

I nod, afraid to speak. "Von Rothbart tricked you and used you like he uses everyone else." Her wing fell to her side, "I know you do not like to hear such things but even you must admit this is true."

"I know," I whispered, "I think I always knew. I just wanted him to love me. Is that so wrong?"

Odette shook her head, "No, it is not wrong to want to be loved. I believe everyone has that desire to some extent." Her voice is growing weaker by the second, "Thank you for being my friend for all these years. You have been like a sister to me."

An inhuman shriek fills the air and I look up in alarm. I was so grief stricken that I hardly noticed the battle going on only a few yards away. Blood covers Siegfried's shirt as he stands over the body of a monstrous crow, its body three times the size of a full grown man, its wingspan even bigger. Its claws are more like swords and its beak is lined with razor sharp teeth. More tears run down my cheeks, I don't need to ask if that monster is my father.

I see Siegfried toss aside the bloody sword and stagger over to us, dropping to his knees next to me. Before he has a chance to ask I gently hand over Odette to him.

He carefully holds her in his arms, "I killed that sorcerer. That means you will be fine now, right?" I can tell he doesn't believe his own words.

"I… am afraid not… my prince." Odette answers weakly, "I… can feel… Death's… embrace. I will… have to leave you… soon." Siegfried shamelessly allowed his tears to flow at her words. "Please, tell my parents… what happened. I… do not want… them to suffer… anymore… than they… already have."

"I will, Odette." The prince managed to say.

"And promise me," her breathing is getting shallower, "Promise me… you will… take care of… Odile. She has… no one else."

Siegfried gave me a wary look but he won't refuse his love's last request. "I promise."

If her beak allowed her to smile I'm sure she would have. "Thank… you" the swan's eyes closing, "I love…you both."

As she expels her last breath, the swan transforms into the young woman who was Princess Odette.

I don't know how long me and Siegfried sit there, mourning over her body in silence but after some time passes he asks, "Odile, is that right?"

"Yes," I answer.

"Is there anything you can do? Anything at all?" He doesn't lift his head. I don't think he dares to hope.

This whole time, my mind has been scrambling to answer that very same question. Strange, that as soon as he asks that question out loud, an idea comes to me. I'm not sure if it'll work and even if it does there will be consequences, but I have to try.

"I think so," Siegfried's head jerks up to look at me with hopeful eyes. "It might not work but I'll try. Can you stand back please?"

He quickly jumps up and takes a few steps back. I look down at Odette, who looks like she's sleeping, the incantation for the spell firmly in my mind. I make sure I remember the whole spell before I begin chanting in an ancient language, forgotten by most of humanity. As I weave the enchantment I feel my body grow weaker but I don't stop until it's finished and my body crumbles to the ground.

When I open my eyes I find myself in a field of wildflowers with Odette standing in front of me. "What did you do?" she asked in bewilderment.

I smiled at her, "Death doesn't like to be cheated. The moment I cast that spell my fate was sealed."

Odette's blue eyes widen in alarm, "What do you mean?"

"Death requires a trade. One soul for another."

"But why? Why would you-?"

"This is my fault. Father tricked me but I went along with his plan, knowing it would hurt you. I want to make it right and this is the only way I know how."

I see a figure from the corner of my eye. When I look, I see a beautiful woman with pure white hair flowing down her back, her black robes complements her pale skin and her eyes are a clear blue, almost white. I knew without being told that this was Death herself. She holds out her hand to me and I turn to Odette as she cries tears of sorrow.

I give her a fond hug before saying, "You've been like a sister to me too, and I love you. Take care and make sure you live happily ever after with Prince Siegfried."

I turn away and take the hand Death is holding out for me. The entity gives me a kind, gentle smile before whisking me away to the Beyond.

Odette did indeed live happily ever after and she never forgot the friend and sister who helped her through all the years of her curse. She had a memorial built in Odile's honor. Two swans, one made of white marble, the other made of obsidian, swimming together in a fountain made of jade in the shape of the lake in those fateful woods.

 **I ask that readers please go easy on me as this is the first story I managed to finish. I will accept constrictive criticism but flames will be used to grill steaks and be put out in a safe manner. Thank you for your patience and understanding.**


End file.
